Starry Nights
by Sakuralover93
Summary: Sasuke is back after 3 yrs. Everyone knew and no one holds a grudge, everyone except for The person who wants to kill him.....Sakura!   SasuSaku
1. Who's Back?

_**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my one and only...FANFIC! It's also my first one too!**_

_**Sasuke: Hey why the heck am I here and why the heck am I tied up to a chair?**_

_**Me: Hello Sasuke! Your tied up to a chair because I know you don't want to do this and I know that you would run away. So be a good boy and tell everyone out there what I DON'T own!**_

_**Sasuke: And why the heck would I want to do that eh?**_

_**Me: Because if you don't I'll get angry and I'm not nice to be around when I'm angry.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn, I could care less about you and your stupid feelings!**_

_**Me: Sigh I GUESS WHERE GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY! (Get's out Bow and Arrows)**_

_**Sasuke: WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?! (Sweatdrop)**_

_**Me: TELL THEM OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!**_

_**Sasuke: FINE! YOU DON'T OWN ME, SAKURA. THAT DOBE NARUTO OR ANYONE ELSE! HAPPY?!**_

_**Me: Good boy! (Puts Bow and Arrows away)NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Sasuke: Hmpf! Stupid girl! Wait till i get my hands on you!**_

_**Me: What was that Sasuke (Slashes a chair with my Bow and Arrow)**_

_**Sasuke: NO-NOTHING! (Holy crap this girl is gonna kill me!)**_

_Sakura POV:_

The sun was shining brightly on my face and my pink alarm clock would refuse to shut up. After a while of trying to ignore the stupid alarm clock I finally got up and turned it off. I sat up in my bed and stood there for awhile trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light. I slid off of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took my pajamas off and threw them on the floor somewhere. I didn't really care at this point. I was going to clean the house this weekend anyways. I turned the water on and slipped in the tub. The water was nice and warm especially during the winter time. How I hate the winter time. It's so cold and…I have no one to be with. With that I quickly shook the thought off and washed my hair and body. I didn't want to think about that freakin traitor! I turned off the water and dried myself off with the towels I had hanging from the sink. I dried my body and then my hair. I started to walk towards my bedroom when I took a glimpse of the clock. It was 11: 15.

"Shit I'm suppose to meet Tsunade in 15 minutes. Damn it!" I yelled and quickly ran to my room and put some underwear on a bra, a red top, shorts and a tan skirt over it. I grabbed my weapons and attached them to my skirt and ran out the door. I decided to skip breakfast that morning.

"It's better then being lectured from my sensei, Tsunade" I said and started to sprint to the hokage's tower. Hopefully I'm not too late.

_Sasuke POV:_

Well, I finally made it to the konoha gates. Heck yea I'm tired and hungry and beaten to a pulp. But that won't stop me. I did something wrong and the only way to make things right is to turn myself in. I decided not to enjoy the view to much longer. I took in a deep breath and sprinted as fast as I could to the hokage's tower. I don't want anybody to see me at this stage right now. God knows what people want to do to me since I betrayed them and all. As I got closer to the tower I swore I felt my heart stop. I didn't let that stop me though. I continued to run and before I knew it I was in front of Tsunade's door. I put my hand on the door knob and I was about to turn it. The only problem was someone was already turning it from the inside.

"Sorry Sensei for being late today. I promise I won't do it again. As for the mission, well I'll get started as soon as possible." A voice said. He couldn't quite make out who it was though it sounded highly familiar.

_"I hope it isn't HER voice. I'm not ready to meet her face to face yet."_ He thought. He saw the door knob and stood still as the door opened. He was shocked to see the person in front of him. He looked at her. She hadn't changed a whole lot since the last time he had saw her. Yea, she developed a bit and she had changed the style of her clothes, but her hair was still short. The only problem was, she didn't have a smile on her face like she usually did. The look on her face was emotionless. Her green emerald eyes had no sparkle in them. They reminded him of…of his eyes.

"YOU!" The pink haired girl shouted grabbing a kunai from her pocket.

"SAKURA STOP! NOW BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HANDS!" The hokage yelled in shock. Sakura ignored her sensei's orders and disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with the kunai pressed on his throat. Sasuke just stood there very still not knowing what to do.

"All this time Uchiha! Why did you decided to kill them? Why did you kill the people so close to me and left me behind to be lonely and let the darkness consume me?" Sakura whispered into his ear. Sasuke stood there like an emotionless puppet. He knew what she was talking about. How he whished he hadn't done it though.

"SAKURA! DON'T YOU DARE!" Tsunade yelled running towards to where he and Sakura were. Sasuke could feel the kunai slowly but painfully slitting his throat. He was very shocked at how much strength this girl was able to gain during the 3 year separation. The pain stopped and he no longer felt the kunai being pressed on his throat. Before he knew it the Homage was before him holding Sakura by the writs and the kunai she was holding was now on the ground. Sundae whispered something to Sakura and at first she hesitated but then bowed down and left with a puff a smoke. Sundae and Sauce stood there for awhile and there was a moment's silence. Tsunade finally started to walk back to her desk and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"I know why you're here Sasuke." She began looking him straight in the eye. Sasuke started to walk over to her desk as she began talking again.

"And the answer to your question is no. I am not going to put you in jail because you betrayed konoha. You were still a kid back then and had no direction in life. Everyone knew you were to arrive today because we sent ANBU guys to spy on you and they said that you headed this direction and that the estimated time on you getting here was about a day. Am I correct Sasuke?" Tsunade said raising her eyebrow at him. All he could do was nod.

"Ehem, anyways as I said everyone knows you were to arrive today and no one holds any type of grudge against you. The only person who didn't know about your arrival today was. Well….Sakura." Tsunade said looking up to the ceiling. Sasuke couldn't help but shiver. I bet that the hokage knew why the pink haired girl tried to kill him earlier.

"Sasuke, you must be very careful when you are near Sakura. She wishes to kill you and for advance notice, she has over passed me as a ninja. She is a great medical Nin. And for the record she has also over passed Naruto." Sasuke flinched hearing this. Sasuke stood still trying to sink in all what he just heard about Sakura.

"Sasuke? What are you planning to do now?" Tsunade said looking at him and raising one of her eyebrows.

"I'm going to look for an old friend." Sasuke said bowing down and then faced the window and jumped, disappearing.

"Good luck." Tsunade said getting up and closing the window door

* * *

Plz rate and comment, I meant to put this up ages ago, I just found it while I was making my other fanfic. Honestly, I think this chapter SUCKS BAD!! Although, I'm still new at this though. PLZ BE NICE! 


	2. Worries and Flashbacks

_**Naruto:HECK YEA CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!**_

_**Me:Yep and it's soooo much better then chapter 1!**_

_**Naruto:YEP YEP! ANYWAYS where is the ramen you promised me?!**_

_**Me: Somewhere...(Crap I 4got to make him some ramen!)**_

**_Naruto: Don't play games with me where is it?_**

**_Me: Well you see I uh...(Darn it what do I do now?)_**

**_Naruto:...WHERE THE HECK IS MY RAMEN! (It's time to transform!)_**

**_Me: WA-WAIT! FIRST TELL EVERYONE WHAT I DON'T OWN!_**

**_Naruto:...Oh yea[Calms down and is back to normal self. YOU DON'T OWN ME, SASUKE, SAKURA AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE STORY! RAMEN TIME YET?!_**

**_Me:uh...WELL, WILL YOU LOOK AT THE TIME I GOT TO GO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Narut: NO RAMEN?! GRR GET BACK HERE!_**

* * *

****

_Sasuke's POV!_

I knew exactly where I was going! The only person who might know all the answers that are racing across my head is Naruto. I think I'll look at the ramen shop first, since that's where he spends all of his waken moments in. I started jumping roof to roof making sure I wasn't seen by a certain someone who wants to kill me. As I got closer to the ramen shop I started thinking about Naruto and wondered of he had gotten any stronger. I still couldn't believe that Sakura was able to surpass the hokage and let alone Naruto. My thoughts got interrupted as I saw a speck of blonde jumping up and down as he got closer to the restaurant.

"Well, it's now or never." I said to myself and with that I jumped from the roof and landed right in front of the boy blocking the entrance. At first he looked like he was going to say something but then quickly closed his mouth as he saw who it was.

"Eh…..Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you hated ramen!" Naruto said closing his eyes. Sasuke just looked at the boy and shook his head.

"I see you're still as dumb as ever Naruto…dobe." I said chuckling to myself. I didn't want to laugh right in front of him right now. It's just not an Uchiha way.

"Hmpf! If I said it once I said it a million times Sasuke! You know I hate being called by that!" Naruto said waving his arms up and down. I smiled a small smile not wanting it to be to noticeable. Naruto continued to argue with me until he finally went inside and giving me a look that read Come on before I leave you there' I shook my head and followed him inside. He ordered ramen, no surprise there and I just ordered some nice hot tea. Naruto was yapping on about something while I was trying to think about which question I should ask him first.

"Ahem…uh…Naruto I was wondering about Sakura. Is she okay?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to think about Sakura at the moment. I looked Naruto in the eye and his expression was very difficult to read.

"Sasuke…Sakura...well, she's had a very hard time since you were gone. She tried to get over you by training night and day with or without Tsunade. She has been going on solo missions and I noticed that she hasn't been eating lately. She barely smiles anymore and is starting to become cold to everyone. She usually tries to avoid people except for me, Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, and the one I see her with the most lately is Ino." Naruto said and then he paused as if he didn't want to go on.

"Is that all or do you wish to tell me more" I said growing impatient. Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak again when there order came in. My tea was placed in front of me and it smelled sooo good. Naruto was practically drooling over his precious' ramen'. He grabbed some chopsticks and was about to split them in half when he started talking again.

"The thing that brought her to be this way…I'm guessing…is when you were gone Sasuke…her parents got killed. It was a rainy midnight and all I heard was fire crackling and when I woke up I saw fire rising from where she had lived. I rushed over to see what was happening but when I got there it was too late. She told me her parents got assassin and I asked her who it was. She shook her head amd refused to tell anyone." I hesitated for a moment and stood still.

"Ino knows who killed her parents too, but she refuses to tell anyone as well. But I swear once I found out who did this to her I'LL KILL THEM." He said and he held a tighter grip on the chopsticks until they finally broke in half. I stood up to leave. I needed to rest badly.

"Are you leaving already? Don't worry about the bill I'll pay for it. In the meantime you should go home and rest." Naruto said grabbing another pair of chopsticks. I looked at my untouched tea and then to Naruto before nodding my head. I walked outside and decided to jump from roof to roof again.

The breeze felt so nice but his mind was somewhere else. How I wish I didn't follow his orders for once' I thought. I know what happened to Sakura's parents that cold, cold night. I knew it all to well and I wish I didn't.

_Flashback_

_He knew his orders and it was the only way he could gain more power to defeat his brother. At first he wanted to refuse but then came to the conclusion that killing his brother was more important. His mission was to kill a certain someone's parents and leave the girl alive. Which he didn't understand why Orochimaru wanted her alive in the first place. He quickly packed his stuff and then out the door he went. Jumping from tree to tree. With every minute passing by he was getting closer and closer to HER house. He was the only one on the mission. He had no partners at all. It was a solo mission to prove how strong he was emotionally._

_He was finally there and it had started raining harder and harder. He slipped in through the window and disguised his chakra so that no one was able to detect him. "Who cares anyways? That pink haired girl is weak and none of her parents are ninjas so I'll be fine" He thought. He was looking through every door trying to find the victims room. Sakura's house was huge! He couldn't believe it!_

_He walked towards the room that was in front of him and opened it ever so slightly and quietly. BINGO! He started walking towards the parents and stuck a kunai at the father's throat first and little by little he started cutting it. He was trying to do this quickly so he wouldn't get caught and just as he was going to kill his first victim he heard a very loud noise come from behind him._

_"Just what the hell do you think your doing?!" Sakura yelled. She was standing in front of the bedroom door. He was shocked to find her standing there. How could she detect his chakra? This wasn't good because the girl knew who he was. "How stupid can I get? I should've worn that mask!" Sasuke yelled to himself. The parents were wide awake and fully alert. They didn't know what to do. They were in shock and since they had no specialty in ninja arts they were depending on there only daughter. "This is my chance"_

_Sasuke thought and he ran to where Sakura was standing and did some sort of jutsu. Sakura was about to go attack the intruder when suddenly, she stopped. Sakura saw the man that was standing in front of her and she fell to the floor. Sauske ignored her and knew that she was no threat anymore and went back to doing his hands sign. Once he was finished he blew into his hands and when Sakura saw this she yelled. Pleading him not to do it. Not to kill her parents and saying that he should kill her instead. It was too late. The last words Sakura heard that night was._

_"FIRE DRAGON JUSTU!" and she also heard her parents scream but before she could do anything Sasuke punched her so hard she was KO'd and Sasuke then decided to put her outside on the bench where he had left her when he was leaving after he burned her house down with her parents inside._

_After he was done and started heading towards Orochimaru's place he was quite upset. He didn't want to do this and when he saw Sakura laying peacefully on the bench where had put her he wished he had not done what he just did. He disappeared and was in front Of Orochimaru's hide out ready to tell him what just happened._

_End of Flashback_

I had been thinking about what had happened so hard that I didn't even realize I had passed my house. I quickly turned around and headed back. Once I had gotten home I was quite surprised to see that everything was the way I had left it. I walked up to my room and fell backwards on my bed. And after that my eyes got heavy and the last thing I remember saying before I went into a deep slumber was:

"What have I done?"


End file.
